1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cordless telephone communication system, more particularly relates to the construction of a base unit and handset unit in a cordless telephone communication system.
Along with the spread of cordless telephones in recent years, a demand has arisen for improvement of communication services in the case of use of cordless telephones in weak electrical fields.
2. Description of the Related Art
In conventional cordless telephone communication systems, when one leaves the position of the fixed base unit and brings the handset unit outside of the service area, strong FM noise is heard in the remote telephone connected via the public telephone line. To eliminate this, the transmission of the voice signal from the base unit to the public telephone line is completely muted to give a non-sound status to the remote telephone.
In such a cordless telephone communication system, when the remote telephone is in the non-sound state, there is the problem that the remote party connected on the line cannot determine if there is no sound since the party on the handset unit side has gone out of the service area or there is no sound since the line has been disconnected.